Derrière les masques
by emylia
Summary: Une soirée, deux masques, deux inconnus, mais qui donc ce cache derrière le masque de cette personne ? Qui donc peut être aussi séduisant derrière un masque ? Ils se cherchent et jamais ne se trouvent, mais quand ils se trouveront que se passera-t-il ?
1. Il était une fois: Cendrillon et la Bête

_Voilà, voilà ! :D _  
><em>Après avoir publié par erreur cette fic dans laquelle il manquait les trois quarts du chapitre, j'ai réussi à réécrire cette puce qui est maintenant mieux qu'à la première écriture ! 3<em>

_C'est ma première fiction, alors soyez gentils avec moi ! 3_

* * *

><p>" Alors, Potter, on a prévu de passer la soirée à la bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant devant la demoiselle."<p>

Elle leva à peine son regard sur le jeune homme, par pure politesse avant de reporter son attention sur son livre qui d'après son attitude était plus intéressant que son interlocuteur. Son frère arrivait à leur niveau presque souriant.

" Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de danser à un bal masqué, alors qu'on ne sait pas avec qui on danse. Répondit-elle."

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

" Lily Luna Potter, commença-t-il, fais un effort pour passer une bonne soirée à danser avec tout le monde..."

Plus son frère parlait, plus la jeune femme fronçait les sourcils se forçant à se concentrer sur son livre. Voyant son attitude, Scorpius ne put réprimer un sourire.

" La meilleure attrapeuse de griffondor ne saurait-elle pas danser ? Railla-t-il."

Elle redressa la tête et planta son regard d'un bleu rare dans celui gris et électrisant de son interlocuteur.

" C'est exactement ça, Malfoy. Maintenant, laissez-moi en paix, fit-elle en retournant à son livre."

Les deux individus se regardèrent interloqués, avant de partir, alors que Lily avait lâché un grognement de mécontentement à leur encontre. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune dans les cachots, pendant qu'Albus râlait après sa petite soeur.

" Elle ment. Lâcha-t-il.

- Comment-ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est simple, elle sait et très bien danser.

- Bah' elle voulait simplement ne pas y aller, tu devrais la laisser, Potter sait ce qu'elle fait, elle est grande.

- Mouais...

- Albus ! Tu la surprotège et si tu regardes bien, ça l'agace, occupe-toi de toi, pour ce soir au moins, fini-t-il.

- Allons nous changer, lâcha-t-il pour toute réponse."

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers leur chambre aux couleurs des serpentards et revêtirent leurs habits de lumière. Albus avait coiffé ses cheveux bruns de manière à ce qu'ils, pour une fois, soient bien ordonnés, mais de manière assez désordonnée. Il avait troqué ses grandes lunettes pour un masque fin et noir rebordé d'argent ainsi que de sa cape de sorciers pour un costume sobre et classe agrémenté d'une cravate aux couleurs de sa maison. Scorpius lui avait préféré coiffé ou plutôt décoiffer ses cheveux blonds si souvent coiffés de gel en arrière, d'une coiffure typiquement malfoyenne, ainsi qu'un masque vénitien argenté rebordé de noir à l'inverse de celui de son camarade, masquant la partie supérieure de son visage et revêtit un costume anthracite adoucit par une cravate gris perle. Tout deux étaient méconnaissables et faisaient se retourner sur leur passage, toutes les demoiselles parées de leurs plus belles robes et d'un masque cachant leur identité pour plus de mystère.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Lily soupira en voyant les garçons partir, évidemment qu'elle allait aller au bal masqué, mais elle ne souhaitait pas que son frère l'apprenne, car la dernière fois qu'elle était allée à un bal, son frère avait gentiment fracassé le beau visage de son cavalier. En repensant à cette dernière fois, la jeune attrapeuse secoua la tête et laissa une grimace apparaître sur son visage. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que les deux garçons étaient partis et en voyant l'heure, elle remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une quarantaine de minutes avant le bal. Refermant le livre avec regret, elle le reposa et se dirigea vers sa tour.

" Jus de citrouille, lâcha-t-elle devant le tableau de la grosse dame"

Le tableau s'ouvrit et elle entra rapidement sans un mot pour ses camarades et son cousin qui l'avaient intépellés. Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre et se dévêtit. Elle passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à se battre avec sa robe et la fermeture avant de s'avouer qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour la remonter, puis se maquilla et se coiffa.

Au final, ce n'était plus la magnifique Lily Luna Potter que l'on avait devant nous, mais une merveilleuse nymphe à la peau claire, ayant échangé ses longs, lisses et légers cheveux pour une sublime cascade de boucles couleur flamme. Sur son visage reposait un masque vénitien vers émeraude masquant la moitié de son visage en accord avec une robe de soirée en mousseline et dentelle, épousant ses formes de jeune femme bien proportionnée s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux. Ses lèvres étaient maquillées d'un simple gloss légèrement rouge et chaussa de jolis escarpins verts émeraude.

Lorsqu'elle descendit une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les dernières personnes présentes dans la salle commune la regardèrent comme si elle était une fée perdue parmi des ogres. Son cousin s'approcha un air méfiant plaqué au visage.

" Li... ly ? Demanda-t-il alors que cette dernière ne portait pas son masque.

- Oui ? Fit-elle étonnée de cette question.

- C'est vraime... Tu es méconnaissable ! Tu es magnifique ! Sublime ! Tu ressembles à une fée ! Tu... wouaw ! La complimenta-t-il.

- Tant que ça ? Dit-elle en riant légèrement, gênée par tant de compliments.

- Promet-moi de ne rien dire à personne, je n'ai pas envie de revoir Albus fracasser le crâne d'un gars qui "osera" danser avec moi... demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Je te le promets ! Je promettrais tout à une jeune fille aussi magnifique !

- Merci tu es adorable, maintenant, file ce serait idiot que tu arrives en retard au bal !

- Et... Toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Moi ? Je dois encore m'occuper d'une petite chose, répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil."

Il acquiesça et s'en alla, passant avec tout le groupe derrière le tableau. Lily attrapa sa baguette et se lança un vocalo pour masquer sa voix, il était évident que si elle voulait passer inaperçu, masquer sa voix était pour elle l'évidence même. Après s'être assurée que sa voix n'avait aucun défaut, elle enfila son masque et passa le tableau. Les quelques personnes qui passaient par là la regardaient comme s'ils avaient vu un saphir pur. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire, se dirigeant vers la grande salle d'une démarche séductrice et gracieuse. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande salle, elle respira profondément et lâcha un léger:

" Et c'est partit !"

Elle s'arrêta devant la grande porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Elle entra en même temps que d'autres personnes et s'avança alors que de nombreux jeunes gens se retournaient sur le passage de la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu.

Malfoy discutait avec Albus, ils s'étaient quittés le temps de deux danses et s'étaient rapidement retrouvés par la suite. Lorsque toute la salle dirigea son attention vers la chevelure rousse, celle-ci passait devant eux, ni rapidement ni lentement, on aurait pu penser que la demoiselle les aurait reconnu, mais elle était mauvaise en reconnaissance de personnes. Elle chercha longuement son cousin Hugo, avant de le trouver non loin du buffet accompagné de sa cavalière et d'un groupe inhabituellement petit. Elle se dirigea vers eux, alors que Scorpius fixait la demoiselle de ses grands yeux métalliques.

" Qui est-elle ? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est le principe d'un bal masqué Scorpius.

- Je dois savoir, cette fille est d'une beauté rare, lâcha-t-il subjugué.

- Si je ne savais pas qu'elle était à la bibliothèque, je parierais que c'est Lily, mais lorsqu'elle dit quelque chose, elle le fait.

- Puis elle n'est pas aussi mature physiquement Albus, ne l'oublie pas, lâcha-t-il moqueur. Enfin, je suis navré, j'ai une demoiselle à inviter à danser."

Il se dirigea vers la demoiselle, zigzaguant entre toutes les demoiselles et damoiseaux qui traînaient ou dansaient en plein milieu. Une fois arrivé à quelques pas, le serpentard fixa la demoiselle sous tous les angles, impossible de mettre un nom sur cette chevelure rousse et bouclée qui discutait avec un jeune homme en costume bleu marine et masqué d'un masque bleu nuit et noir. Il s'approcha de la demoiselle qui se retourna en sentant sa présence, il lui adressa un magnifique sourire à faire tomber toutes les filles et tendit sa main.

" M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, jolie demoiselle ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton enjôleur."

Elle le fixa dans les yeux légèrement hésitante, allait-elle accepter ou refuser... ?

~0~0~0~0~0~

Elle le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes hésitant entre accepter et refuser, mais quelque chose dans son regard l'attirait et avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle tendit sa main et accepta, se retournant vers Hugo pour s'excuser. Une fois entrés parmi les autres danseurs, le jeune homme l'attrapa par la taille pour valser et entama la conversation.

" Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant, pourtant une aussi belle personne se remarque facilement... Puis-je connaître votre nom ? Demanda-t-il poliment."

Elle le fixa dans les yeux et les baissa tout à coup secouant négativement la tête. Hors de question pour elle d'accepter de donner son prénom puisqu'elle souhaitait rester l'inconnue au masque émeraude, rester inconnue aux yeux de son frère et passer la meilleure soirée de l'année à danser avec de purs inconnus.

" Ce soir, je n'ai pas de nom, c'est un bal masqué après tout, dit-elle en souriant quelques peu, peut-être qu'on pourrait se tutoyer, il semble qu'on ait le même âge ou presque après tout..."

Il la regarda quelques instants et lui rendit son sourire quelques peu déçu de ne pas connaître le nom de sa cavalière. Il entraînait sa cavalière à son rythme, elle était d'une beauté rare et semblait avoir un don pour la danse ou du moins la valse, il avait beau ne pas le montrer, c'était pour lui un plaisir de danser avec une cavalière aussi douée.

" Très bien, dans ce cas, me permets-tu de faire quelques suggestions sur... toi ? Demanda-t-il sans aucune gêne.

- Bien sûr, si tu me permets de faire de même, répondit-elle relevant son regard dans celui du blond.

- Certainement, je ne refuserai jamais un jeu de... Hm... Devinettes ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton un brin ironique.

- C'est ça, rigola-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi commencer, fit-il, je sais que tu es une fille, est-il possible vu la couleur de ta robe que tu appartiennes aux serpentards ? Demanda-t-il."

Lily semblait déçu qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de la lionne qui sommeillait en elle, mais décida de jouer le jeu, s'il voulait s'amuser à la trouver, il allait s'y amuser, mais jamais il ne la trouverait... La valse s'arrêta et une autre reprit, sans jamais se quitter, ils entamèrent cette nouvelle danse. Lily voyait dans les yeux de son cavalier qu'il attendait une réponse, elle lui adressa un sourire légèrement adorable accompagné d'une poignée de sadisme et une pincée carnivore.

" C'est... Une possibilité, répondit-elle simplement, tu es d'une gentillesse et tu maitrises la valse comme personne, tu es... Griffondor ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Cela te décevrait-il ? L'interrogea-t-il alors.

- Bien sûr que non ! Se pressa-t-elle de répondre se maudissant d'être aussi maladroite. De toute manière, à la fin de cette soirée, nous redeviendrons de simples inconnus... Donc je me moque de savoir si tu fais partie de l'ennemi ou de l'ami, je souhaite seulement passer une bonne soirée et tu sembles prêt à la passer avec moi, souria-t-elle.

- En effet, je voulais passer une bonne soirée en bonne compagnie, il semble que tu sois la bonne compagnie, rigola-t-il, une autre question, en quelle année es-tu ?"

La miss le regarda dans les yeux alors qu'ils se quittaient pour un tour avant de se retrouver, pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait lui donner son année ? Si c'était le cas, alors il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil pensait-elle intérieurement.

" En quelle année me vois-tu ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Je dirais entre la 5ème et la 6ème année ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Fit-elle, en supposant que je sois en 5ème ou 6ème année, tu dois être toi aussi dans ces années-là, non ?

- Ca tient debout, non ? Très bien, toujours en supposant, est-il possible que tu joues au Quidditch ?"

* J'ai visé juste* pensa-t-il en voyant l'expression de surprise apparaître sur le visage de la belle, il lui adressa un sourire amusé et las de tourner et tourner proposa à la demoiselle d'aller s'asseoir et de discuter en buvant un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle ne refusa pas, elle était légèrement épuisée et ces chaussures commençaient à lui faire douloureusement mal.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table à un côté éloigné de la piste de danse et Scopius fit apparaître deux gobelets devant eux. Lily attrapa celui qu'il lui tendait avec plaisir, elle était légèrement assoiffée et mourrait de chaud à cause de ce masque.

" Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, fit remarquer Malfoy, bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse...

- Hm... Disons que oui, je joue au Quidditch, mais toi ?

- J'aime beaucoup se sport, en effet et je fais partie d'une équipe de quidditch de l'école, aussi... Mais je ne dirais pas laquelle, répondit-il tout sourire."

Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils ne purent se retenir d'éclater de rire, à la grande surprise des couples non loin d'eux.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et discutaient amicalement, buvant leur jus de citrouille et essayant de savoir qui était l'autre, mais les questions qu'ils se posaient ne les menaient nulle part, chacun s'imaginait une autre personne, cherchant qui dans sa maison il ou elle pouvait bien être.

Ils devaient avoir discuté plus d'une heure, lorsque retentit dans la grande salle un slow qui les amena à retourner sur la piste parmi les autres danseurs. Lily avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Scorpius et se plaisait à danser ainsi, serrée contre lui. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais qu'importait ? Demain ils retourneraient tout deux à leurs occupations et ne se soucieraient plus de l'autre, mais ce soir, ils étaient là et dansaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Scorpius pouvait humer l'odeur de ses cheveux, ils respiraient merveilleusement bon et par Merlin qu'il aurait aimé rester comme ça pour toute sa vie ! De loin, il voyait Albus dansant avec une blonde et qui essayait de l'interroger pour savoir qui était cette mystérieuse rousse avec qui il avait passé la soirée. D'un simple sourire idiot, il lui signifia qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'au début mais qu'il avait plusieurs choses à lui raconter à son sujet, puis il retourna à sa cavalière.

" La séparation ne te sera-t-elle pas trop difficile ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire railleur aux lèvres.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle amusée, Bien sûr que non, on avait bien dit l'espace d'une soirée on essayerait d'en apprendre sur l'autre, mais que l'on s'oublierait une fois minuit venu.

- En effet, répondit-il et à en juger par l'heure, on redeviendra bientôt de simples inconnus... "

Le regard de Lily s'assombrit rapidement avant de reprendre son éclat habituel. Elle espérait qu'il n'aurait rien perçu, mais ça n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du jeune homme qui lui offrit un sourire enjôleur. Elle y répondit avec joie alors qu'il se penchait légèrement à son oreille, reniflant légèrement ses cheveux alors que sa joue caressait celle de la demoiselle.

" Nous seront d'ici quelques instants de purs inconnus... J'étais le prince et je redeviendrais la bête, alors que la belle princesse redeviendra Cendrillon... Connais-tu ces contes moldus ? Un ami m'en a souvent conté les histoires alors que nous étions en première année.

- Je... Les connais, répondit-elle troublée par cette étrange situation, Cendrillon redevient elle-même à minuit et la bête après s'être faite embrassée par la belle...

- Nous redeviendrons de purs inconnus, toi cendrillon et moi la bête... Fit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la belle alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Nous nous serons connus et nous nous oublierons. Juste cette soirée, murmura-t-elle. "

Elle réduisit encore l'écart entre leurs visages et Scorpius plongea sur les lèvres de la demoiselle qui lui avait silencieusement donné son accord. Ils échangèrent un baiser non pas passionné, mais désiré, entremêlant leurs langues, jouant avec celle de l'autre; se cherchant et se fuyant pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Lorsque l'on entendit le premier coup de l'horloge sonner, ils rompirent leur étreinte. Lily lui adressa un sourire amusé et se retourna. Sentant qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose, elle se tourna à nouveau et fit:

" Dans cendrillon, il n'y a pas de baiser, mais la princesse s'en va avant le douzième coup de minuit, on avait dit pour une soirée monsieur l'inconnu, ce soir, Cendrillon ne perdra pas sa chaussure de verre, mais elle aura été ravie de faire la connaissance du prince, même pour une soirée.

- Et le prince se transformera en bête à nouveau lorsque sa princesse disparaîtra, lâcha-t-il amusé. "

Lily souria de plus belle et quitta la salle au douzième coup de l'horloge, grippant jusqu'à sa chambre alors qu'elle se défaisait de ses quelques atours une fois dans celle-ci, redevenant la belle Blanche Neige que tout le monde connaissait.

* * *

><p>Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Lily va-t-elle découvrir qui était son cavalier ? Et Scorpius ?<p>

_N'oubliez pas les reviews ! /SBARF/ :P _

_Emylia_


	2. Lui la Bête ? Jamais !

" Je devrais peut-être demander à papa, qu'en penses-tu Lily ? Lui demanda Hugo."

* Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé... pensait-elle*

La demoiselle marchait en compagnie de son cousin dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle faisait semblant d'écouter ce qu'il lui racontait, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

" Lily ? Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

- Tu n'écoutais pas ! Fit-il remarquer.

- Non, avoua-t-elle, tu disais quoi ?

- Je disais qu'il faudrait que je demande à papa pour une nouvelle selle de balais, répéta-t-il.

- Une nouvelle selle ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée

- Oui miss Potter. Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai dû piquer au sol avant-hier lors de l'entraînement pour sauver une idiote rousse qui n'a pas su éviter un cognard ? Répondit-il amer.

- Mary n'a pas fait exprès, répondit-elle.

- Elle aurait pu l'éviter !

- Le cognard a attaqué sur son flanc arrière gauche ! Elle écoutait mes ordres !

- Ne lui trouve pas d'excuses !

- HUGO ! Tu... Elle ne l'a pas vu point."

La jeune attrapeuse était énervée, comment son cousin pouvait-il dire ce genre de choses d'une de ses équipières ? Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de partir de son côté alors que son cousin lui offrit sa plus horrible grimace.

La demoiselle se dirigeait vers un coin tranquille du parc, une expression colérique au visage. Une fois devant le grand lac, elle respira un grand coup et sa colère disparue laissant place à une légère tristesse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se disputer avec son cousin, ils étaient tellement proches habituellement... Elle inspira une seconde fois et décida qu'elle s'excuserait quand elle le verrait. Elle s'installa confortablement contre un rocher et laissa son esprit voguer sans objectif, jusqu'à ce que l'image de son cavalier et la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui revinrent.

* Tu délires Lily ! On avait dit une soirée ! Oublie... pensa-t-elle*

Elle soupira longuement, elle avait dit une soirée et la voilà qui y repensait encore après deux longues semaines. Elle en devenait complètement folle. Elle l'avait cherché parmi tous les griffondors, mais aucun n'était celui qu'elle cherchait...

~0~0~0~0~0~

" Si on arrive à gagner contre les griffondors, ce sera parfait, non ? Demanda Albus à Scorpius."

* Mais où est-elle passée ? Elle ne s'est quand même pas volatilisée ? Se demandait Scorpius.*

Scorpius marchait en compagnie d'Albus en direction de leur salle commune. Le jeune garçon n'écoutait rien de ce que lui disait son meilleur ami, il repensait encore à sa Cendrillon rousse.

" Scorpius ! Hurla-t-il légèrement indigné que son ami ne lui porte pas plus attention.

- Oui ? Demanda ce dernier légèrement surpris.

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas ! Râla-t-il.

- Si ! Je t'assure ! Répondit Scorpius.

- Je disais quoi alors ? L'interrogea-t-il

- Tu disais que tu avais enfin reçu ton nouveau balais, répondit-il.

- QUOI ? Tu... Tu... C'était vraiment inintéressant pour que tu dérives de la conversation dès le début ? Demanda-t-il vexé.

- Hein ? Non, je... Pensais à autre chose. Tu disais quoi ?

- Tu pensais encore à ta rousse !"

Scorpius ouvrit les yeux en grand, ce qui fit rire son camarade. Albus avait marqué juste, le blondinet pensait encore à la rousse du bal masqué, ce qui inquiétait son ami qui avait peur d'une obsession qui finirait peut-être par le tuer...

" Non ! Je pensais...

- Vous aviez dit pour une soirée, lâcha-t-il.

- Je ne pensais pas à elle ! Répondit-il.

- Tu devrais l'oublier.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, répond à ma question, tu m'aideras mieux. Tu disais quoi ?

- Je disais que les Serdaigles ont perdu Conors et Knowell, puisqu'ils ont passés leurs ASPICS, du coup si on arrive à gagner contre les Griffondors, on pourra être certain de remporter la coupe de Qudditch !

- C'est certain, mais il faudrait déjà que tu saches te servir de ton nouveau balais ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'on aille s'entrainer sur le terrain de quidditch, dépêche-toi, on va demander les clés."

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent en courant vers le bureau du professeur de potion pour demander les clés, qu'ils obtinrent après avoir raconté un merveilleux mensonge.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Lily Potter ! Cria une voix provenant de derrière le rocher, ma petite cousine favorite !"

Lily sortit de sa "transe" à l'entente de son nom et se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. Lorsqu'elle vit sa cousine, elle se leva et lui sauta au cou. Elles avaient beau être cousines et dans la même maison, elles ne se voyaient que très rarement et les rares moments où elles pouvaient rester seules étaient les bien venus. .

" Rose ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Merveilleusement bien ! J'avais envie de faire une petite partie de Quidditch contre toi, je me suis dis que c'était la meilleure façon de discuter, on pourrait aller à Pré-au-lard ensuite, qu'en dis-tu ? Proposa-t-elle enthousiaste.

- Ma foi, ca me permettra de m'entraîner un peu, pour la rentrée papa nous a offert des balais à Albus et moi, je ne l'ai essayé que deux fois, mais je l'aime déjà ! Répondit-elle tout sourires.

- Très bien jeune fille, je me charge des clés du stade et toi des balais et des tenues, on se rejoint dans 20 minutes !"

La jeune fille acquiesça et elles se séparèrent rapidement.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Lily montait les escalier à une vitesse fulgurante tandis que son frère et son meilleur ami descendaient les escalier. Elle ne leur adressa pas un seul regard, trop occupée qu'elle était à réfléchir aux vêtements qu'elle devait prendre à sa cousine.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle vit son cousin discuter avec Elya Donovan qui se retourna pour voir qui entrait. Elle lui adressa un sourire charmant et s'approcha de son cousin avec quelques appréhensions à cause de son visage dur. Il lui tourna le dos quand il vit qu'elle venait vers lui et s'attendait à ce qu'elle parte en voyant sa réaction. Elle sourit et l'enlaça par derrière en murmurant à son oreille:

"Je suis désolée de m'être énervée, tu avais raison, mais avoue quand même qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès..."

Son cousin se tourna vers elle les traits légèrement durcit. Elle lui offrit un regard de chien battu et un sourire vint se déposer sur les lèvres de Hugo qui l'attrapa dans ses bras et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

" Idiote ! Tu... Sais comment me faire craquer, c'est pas juste ! Rigola-t-il"

Elle rigola avec lui et prit bien rapidement congés, disant qu'elle avait quelques tests à faire avec Rose sur des balais. Elle prépara rapidement leurs affaires et se dirigea vers le stade de quidditch.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Rose était déjà dans les vestiaires lorsque la petite rousse arriva dans les vestiaires. Elles prirent le temps de se changer en discutant vêtements et sa cousine lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait prit de la poitrine, ce qui fit rougir l'intéressée. Elles parlèrent ensuite des futures soirées dansantes prévues par l'école et se décidèrent d'aller acheter une nouvelle robe pour la prochaine occasion. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de se changer, elles fixèrent leurs gants et leurs selles sur leurs balais d'un geste assuré puis elles enfourchèrent leurs balais et décolèrent dès qu'elles virent le ciel.

" Rose, tu devrais passer les sélections pour l'équipe ! Je... Tu es plus douée sur un balais que si tu dansais sur les échasses !"

Elle soupira et fit non de la tête, affichant une mine triste.

" Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il en était hors de question, je préfère étudier et t'encourager !

- Mais ! Protesta-t-elle

- Vif d'or ! Hurla alors Rose pour changer de sujet.

- Où ? Demanda l'attrapeuse."

Elle fixa longuement le terrain et aperçu le Vif d'or alors que sa cousine fonçait déjà dessus. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fonça après sa cousine, la rattrapant en un rien de temps. Elles tendaient toutes deux leurs bras vers le Vif, volant à une vitesse fulgurante et lorsque Rose allait l'attraper, celui-ci dévia vers le haut, laissant les deux jeunes filles foncer dans les toiles du stade. Elles dégringolèrent jusqu'au sol et éclatèrent de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors qu'elles étaient essoufflées.

" Ce Vif d'or est vicieux ! Ahah Ahahaha ! Rigola Rose

- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais perdre contre toi ! Répondit la seconde morte de rire."

Elles se relevèrent essoufflées, ou plutôt essayèrent, car lorsqu'on est morte de rire c'est bien compliqué et ramassèrent leurs balais. Lorsque Lily Luna se retourna, son sourire disparu, devant elle, sortant des vestiaires de Serpentard se tenaient deux grandes silhouettes qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle retroussa légèrement le nez à la vue de Malfoy, alors que son frère lui adressa un grand sourire disant " Lily chérie ! J'ai besoin de toi.". Elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il prit pour un "NON" significatif, mais s'avança vers elle accompagné de son camarade tandis qu'elle leur tournait le dos cherchant le Vif d'or des yeux.

" Tu sais où il est ? Demanda-t-elle à sa cousine.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Albus arrive, on devrait peut-être rester à terre ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Hors de question ! Je l'ai vu dans son regard ! Il veut que je l'aide à se servir de son balais ! Jamais ! Je n'aide pas l'ennemi ! Lâcha-t-elle durement.

- Tu es dure avec ton frère, se moqua-t-elle.

- Et c'est toi qui parle ? Rigola-t-elle, Tu... VIF D'OR ! Hurla-t-elle en pointant l'objet doré du doigt."

Elles enfourchèrent leurs balais et foncèrent sur le Vif d'or, alors que celui-ci recommença son petit manège lorsque Lily voulu l'attraper. Elle hurla de rage et éclata de rire, accompagnée de sa cousine et des deux garçons restés à terre. Le Vif d'or semblait vouloir s'amuser, car il passa sous son nez à une allure folle, la faisant foncer vers lui et tombant nez à nez avec le blondinet. Elle le fixa intensément dans les yeux un air mauvais et l'instant d'une seconde, ils eurent l'air de voir un fantôme, elle avait cru voir son cavalier, tandis qu'il avait cru apercevoir sa rousse les cheveux au vent. C'est lorsque Rose l'appela qu'elle détourna les yeux.

* Malfoy le cavalier ? Mais je déraille ! *

Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et rejoignit sa cousine, tandis que Scorpius pensait la même chose qu'elle.

Rose lui lança un regard interrogateur par lequel elle répondit en haussant les épaules. Sa cousine lui montra le Vif d'or qu'elle tenait dans les mains et son souriait toute fière d'elle. Lily soupira et souria à son tour, disant qu'elle s'avouait vaincue. Elle lui proposa d'aller maintenant à Pré-au-Lard, pressée d'acheter sa prochaine robe, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Scorpius et Albus étaient à terre discutant de bon train, tandis que les deux demoiselles atterrissaient sans se soucier des deux serpentards. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent à côté des garçons, sans leur adresser un mot, Lily étant toujours troublée par l'étrange similarité qu'elle avait trouvé entre les deux blonds. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa cabine de douche après s'être dévêtit, elle soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage pour remettre ses idées en place.

* * *

><p>Que va-t-il se passer ? Vont-ils continuer de penser qu'ils sont l'un et l'autre les cavaliers de leurs rêves ou bien vont-ils chercher à trouver sont leurs cavaliers... ?<p>

A suivre, une soirée à Pré-au-lard et la journée de Scorpius...

_Bisou Emy_


	3. Ils se virent au beau milieu d'un rêve

_Salut ! Seconde note de l'auteur, alors qu'on est déjà au troisième chapitre, normal ? Non pas vraiment, mais... Qui a dit que j'étais douée en maths ? e_e Ouais, voilà, personne ! Enfin bref, je remercie le peu de personnes qui lisent ma fic et je dis, j'ai légèrement oublié avant, **ces personnages bien qu'énormément évolués appartiennent à JK Rowling ** **ainsi que cet incroyable univers, je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages et son monde**. Aussi, j'ai été énormément inspirée et j'ai donc légèrement abusée sur la longueur qui sera sans aucun doute inhabituelle ^^'. Je m'excuse aussi du retard de quelques jours ^^'. J'étais pourtant persuadée que j'arriverais à poster chaque Week-end ^^"  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Réponse à la review:<span>** misslily29_ :_ C'est gentil de ta part, j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue par la suite et que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ^^' et que tu continues de lire cette fic ! Merci :) _

* * *

><p>" Tu rigoles ? S'écria Rose, tu veux dire que tu..."<p>

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, fixant sa cousine droit dans les yeux, les siens légèrement plissés. Lily lui offrit son plus beau sourire agrémenté d'une pointe de malice qui fit rire sa cousine, avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

" Tu me fais marcher, soupira-t-elle perdant légèrement son sourire.

- Mais non ! Enfin... Si... Mais... Non... Mais... Si... répondit-elle, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Ouais, en fait, tu ne fais aucun effort pour apprécier le meilleur ami de ton frère alors que lui, il accepte Mily. Lâcha-t-elle.(1)"

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elles étaient assises à une table des Trois Balais, savourant une bièreaubeurre et discutant de sujets à la fois fâchant et hilarants. Pour Lily, _ce sujet-là _était les deux, sa cousine souhaitait vraiment qu'elle signe la trêve avec Malfoy, car cela faisait du mal à son frère qui s'entendait maintenant à merveille avec Mily, la meilleure amie de Lily.

" Mais Potter et Malfoy sont fait pour se haïr ! Répondit-elle.

- Pardon ? Albus et Scorpius s'entendent bien pourtant.

- Maiiiiiiiis ! Albus n'est pas normal ! Chouina-t-elle, il est chez les serpentards et le premier à faire des mauvaises blagues !

- Il supporte Mily, insista-t-elle.

- Tu ! Elle ne continua pas devant l'air sévère de sa cousine et soupira, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'y arriverais pas de toute manière.

- Essaye de ne pas te battre avec lui et de ne pas l'envoyer sur les roses, répondit-elle, au moins pendant les vacances de noël puisqu'il vient à la maison."

La demoiselle aux émeraude grogna, pourquoi devait-elle faire des efforts pour accueillir Malfoy ? Depuis quand Cendrillon était-elle amie avec ses horribles belles sœurs ? Et Blanche-Neige avec sa belle mère ? Elle soupira, elle n'aimait pas le fait de devoir passer une partie de ses vacances avec Scorpius, mais était tout de même ravie d'avoir Mily pour l'aider à supporter ça.

" Mais Cendrillon a fini par partir de chez elle pour aller au bal et se marier avec son prince qui l'a cherché dans tout le pays, marmonna-t-elle dans son verre chouinant toujours.

- Pardon ? Demanda Rose qui n'avait rien comprit.

- Rien, j'ai rien dit, répondit-elle légèrement blasée, dépêchons-nous d'aller faire les boutiques, sinon tout va fermer ! Se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter, retrouvant sa bonne humeur."

Les deux demoiselles finirent leurs verres en même temps et se hâtèrent de sortir du pub. Elles se dirigèrent vers une boutique de vêtements et entrèrent accueillit par un large sourire de la vendeuse.

" Bienvenu mesdemoiselles ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Bonsoir, répondirent-t-elles en cœur."

Lily à la vue de toutes ces pièces de tissus plus belles les unes que les autres se sentit comme une petite fille le matin de noël. Elle s'avança vers le rayon des robes et toucha délicatement une robe noir aux reflets aubruns. Elle leva des yeux emplit d'étoile sur sa cousine qui regardait une étoffe de couleur émeraude que Lily n'apperçu pas. Lorsque sa cousine leva enfin les yeux sur elle, elle éclata de rire.

" Tu ressembles à une petite fille ayant découvert la cachette des bonbons Lily ! Hahaha ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Mais regarde cette robe ! Elle est magnifique ! Elle vaut tout les bonbons du monde ! Se défendit la jeune fille.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, une véritable petite fille ! Tu es certaine d'être la même petite allumeuse, chieuse et miss-je-sais-tout que tu prétends être ? Demanda-t-elle moqueuse, en tous cas, tu as raison, elle est magnifique ta robe, mais regarde plutôt la mienne, on dirait celle de cette rousse dont tout le monde parle depuis le bal masqué !"

Sans laisser le temps à sa cousine de répondre quoi que ce soit, Rose retira la robe du portant et la présenta à Lily qui pâli à la vue de la robe. Elle était d'un vert émeraude magnifique et ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la sienne. Rose voyant le malaise de sa cousine se rapprocha l'air inquiet.

" Tout va bien Lily ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est juste que..."

Lily hésita légèrement à lui dire qu'elle était celle qui avait porté la sœur jumelle de cette robe deux semaines plus tôt. Après un long débat intérieur, elle conclu qu'il lui était plus facile de lui avouer que c'était elle cette mystérieuse rousse plutôt que d'inventer encore un mensonge plus gros qu'elle.

" J'ai porté cette robe... Elle hésita encore un moment, j'ai porté cette robe lors du dernier bal masqué ! Fini-t-elle par lâcher d'un coup.

- Je le savais ! Hurla-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux qui déconcerta la lionne.

- Pardon ? Demanda Lily pas certaine d'avoir tout comprit.

- Je savais qu'il n'y avait que toi pour danser aussi gracieusement et être aussi élégante dans une robe de bal ! Lily ! Je suis fière de toi ! S'écria-t-elle à nouveau.

- Je... Hum... Merci... répondit Lily légèrement étonnée par cette soudaine excitation de la part de sa cousine.

- Sinon ! Qui était ce beau blond avec qui tu dansais ? Vous sembliez en parfaite harmonie et ce baiser à minuit me dit que vous ne faisiez pas que sembler... Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Je n'en sais rien, on... A décidé de ne pas dévoiler notre identité. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre pour éviter de raconter leurs petits jeux.

- Rooh ! Tu aurais dû approfondir tes recherches ! Lily ! Sais-tu au moins dans quelle maison il est ? Demanda-t-elle alors."

Pour toute réponse, elle vit sa cousine attraper la robe émeraude et la reposer à sa place initiale, puis farfouiller parmi les autres robes pour en trouver une qui irait à merveille à Rose. Elle tomba sur une magnifique robe bustier semblant s'arrêter au-dessus des genoux couleur vert d'eau. Lorsqu'elle la tendit vers Rose, Lily lâcha dans un sourire un " merveilleux " qui voulait tout dire.

" Maintenant, on se dépêche de les essayer et on rentre, fit-elle dans un large sourire.

- Chef ! Répondit alors la plus grande des deux en faisant un salut militaire."

Elles s'enfoncèrent dans les cabines d'essayage et après avoir enfilé leurs robes et confirmé que leurs choix étaient parfaits, elles payèrent et retournèrent au château.

* * *

><p>La journée d'un Malfoy commence comme celle de tout le monde, un réveil en douceur :<p>

" SCORPIUS ! ON SE LÈVE !"

Une bonne douche bouillante pour délier ses muscles encore engourdit :

" ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER ! TU AS ENCORE ANNULE LE SORTILÈGE D'EAU CHAUDE !

- Ah vraiment ? Demanda l'intéressé innocemment.

- Si je ne parviens pas à coiffer mes cheveux et que je chope la crève, je te fais la peau !"

Et pour finir, après avoir passé une bonne heure à se préparer, un délicieux petit déjeuné...

" POUAH ! C'est du thé à la chaussette ou quoi ?

- Je t'avais dit de prendre un café..."

Enfin... Quand je disais comme tout le monde, c'était sans compter que Malfoy avait la poisse collée à la peau le matin...

~0~0~0~0~0~

" Je te promet ! Elle n'arrête pas de te fixer et de rougir quand tu lui parles !

- Si tu le dis... répondit le blondinet d'un ton las"

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pendant qu'Albus lui rabâchait qu'une jolie blonde de Serpentard était folle de lui, étrangement, ça ne faisait rien au blondinet qui râlait encore après ce qui s'était produit pendant leur cours de potion, dernier cours de la matinée, qui n'avait pas été de tout repos.

En effet, le cours de potion qui aurait dû être calme avait été plus agité que jamais. Les Serpentards de sixième année, menés par Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy, avaient encore une fois essayé de mener une offensive correcte contre les Griffondors, mais avaient été brillamment repoussés par une troupe de Griffondors menés par Hugo Weasley et Lise Londubat, plus déterminés que jamais à leur rabattre le caquet. Autant vous dire que la salle avait fini sans dessus dessous et les "chefs" des deux armées se retrouvaient avec une semaine d'heure de colle et le droit de saluer leurs parents dans le bureau du directeur...

" Tu as du succès Scorp' ! Tu devrais en profiter plus que ça ! Continuait son camarade.

- Hm...

- Tu étais plus conquérant l'année dernière ! Fit-il en poussant les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Hm...

- Tu as du charme Scorp ! Profites-en ! Insista-t-il."

Alors qu'Albus finissait sa phrase, Lily passa à côté d'eux en bousculant "malencontreusement" son pire ennemi et entendit ce que racontait son frère. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers eux, regardant Scorpius avec dégoût :

" Malfoy avoir du charme ? T'es tombé de ton balais Albus ? Lâcha-t-elle moqueuse.

- Lil/

- Ho ! Mais que vois-je ? Mais ne serais-ce pas un cafard que j'ai devant moi ? Le coupa Scorpius.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de Mylanne McFadenn, lâcha-t-elle innocemment en se tournant pour voir qui était derrière elle.

- Je t'assure, c'est de toi que je parlais, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et c'est un troll miniature qui parle ? Laisse-moi rire... Ahahah !

- Tu manques d'humour aujourd'hui Potter, déplora-t-il d'un ton faussement triste, c'est parce que tu n'as pu dormir tranquillement ? Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

- Alors c'était toi Malfoy ! Elle cracha le nom de ce dernier, enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas, une blague aussi basse ne peut être sortie que de la tête d'un Serpentard aussi con que toi !

- Avoue que c'était ingénieux, j'espère que tu as apprécié la couverture qui gratte~

- J'avouerais seulement que c'était stupide, tout comme toi et que tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Lâcha-t-elle une lueur de défi dans les yeux."

Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa sa baguette qu'elle ne cessait de tripoter depuis le début de cette discussion et la pointa vers lui, oubliant qu'elle était dans la Grande Salle. En un mouvement de poignet de Lily, le jeune homme se retrouva au plafond. Albus qui était resté spectateur tout le long de cet échange attrapa sa baguette et fit redescendre son compère, tandis que Mily Blake s'approchait de sa meilleure amie l'air légèrement agacée que sa camarade n'ouvre les festivité au moment du repas. Une fois au sol, Scorpius attrapa sa baguette et lança un Expelliarmus que Lily réussit à esquiver. Profitant de ce geste inattention, Mily lança un Aguamenti à la figure du frère de sa meilleure amie qui reçut le jet d'eau à la figure. Scorpius allait riposter par un Stupefix, mais le professeur de potion arriva à ce moment-là face aux quatre jeunes gens.

" POTTERs, MALFOY ET BLAKE ! Hurla-t-il cessez immédiatement !

- Je te tuerais s'il nous colle alors qu'on sort de trois semaines de colle, Lily ! Murmura Mily à l'adresse de la demoiselle.

- Pourrais-je avoir une explication ? Demanda-t-il fermement alors que tous avaient l'attention sur lui.

- C'est Potter qui a commencé professeur, répondit simplement le jeune blond."

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment pouvait-il oser faire l'enfant et reporter la faute sur elle ?

" Professeur, commença Mily avec diplomatie, il est vrai qu'il est interdit de se battre dans l'école, de plus avec des baguettes, mais voyez-vous, il est très fréquent que Miss Potter et Monsieur Malfoy se déclarent la guerre ainsi, mais malg/

- Ce n'est donc pas la première fois qu'il ce produit quelque chose comme ça ? Le coupa-t-il.

- Bien sûr que s/

- Miss Potter, je vous verrez en retenue avec votre frère et son camarade. Déclara le professeur, et Monsieur Malfoy, je vous ajoute trois semaines de colles en plus, quand à vous Miss Potter, vous aurez le droit à un mois de colle ainsi qu'une visite chez le directeur avec vos parents. Miss Blake, Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas les premiers malfrats dans cette dispute, mais vous écoperez d'une semaine de colle. Maintenant retournez à vos place.

- QUO/ s'écria Lily

- Bien professeur, le coupa Albus qui lança un regard plein de sens à sa soeur."

Lily et Scorpius allaient tout de même protester lorsque leurs meilleurs amis respectifs les tirèrent chacun à leur table. Scorpius s'assit et attrapa un petit pain qu'il mangea tendit qu'il ruminait toute sa haine contre la sœur de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le fixait amusé, se retenant de rire, prévoyant déjà ce qu'il allait se passer. Ni une, ni deux, Scorpius se releva, frappant la table de ses mains.

" PUTAIN UN MOIS ! Saloperie de Potter ! Hurla-t-il."

James ne pu se retenir et éclata de rire, tandis qu'à la table des Griffondors la même scène se produisait. Il attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami et le fit se rassoir pour finir de manger.

" Albuuuus ! Je vais mour/

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, si vous arrêtiez cette guerre débile tous les deux, vous ne seriez pas collés. Maintenant si tu veux roumeguer sur ton sort, fais-le seul. "

Il avait dit ça sur un ton qui ne laissait rien à redire et les deux jeunes gens finirent leur repas en changeant fréquemment de sujet.

~0~0~0~0~0~

La journée fila à toute allure. Malfoy avait totalement oublié qu'il avait eu un mois de colle pour se concentrer sur les six rouleaux sur les différents stades de la magie primitive qu'il avait reçu en punition après avoir annoncé que les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal étaient totalement inutiles puisqu'ils n'apprenaient aucun sort pour se défendre cette année, mais seulement du théorique sur toutes les formes de magie possible. Le professeur avait vertement répondu qu'ils en discuteraient après les cours en retenue dans trois jours et qu'il aurait ainsi tout le temps de finir ses six parchemins. Il avait du coup décidé de quitter la salle de cours et s'était dirigé vers la salle commune attendant avec impatience l'heure de l'entrainement de Quidditch.

" Scorpius ! Cria quelqu'un qui semblait loin du jeune homme, hey ! SCORPIUS ! Réveille-toi mec! C'est plus l'heure de dormir, on a entrainement !

- Encore cinq minutes maman ! Chouina le blondinet.

- Très bien, fit Albus le sourire aux lèvres."

Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un jet d'eau qui atterrit au visage du jeune homme qui se réveilla en sursaut.

" Quoi ? Où ? Quand ? Qui ? Je... Albus ! Je t'assure que je ne dormais pas ! Assura le jeune homme.

- Mais oui Scorp' et moi je ne t'ai pas envoyé de l'eau à la gueule, se moqua Albus.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Fulmina-t-il, je...

- Le méritais ? Oui, maintenant tu te bouges, on se retrouve dans le hall dans trois minutes, chrono ! Go !"

Le jeune blond se releva d'un coup entrant ainsi dans le jeu de son camarade et fonça droit dans leur chambre, attrapant ses affaires de Quidditch soigneusement préparées à l'avance, mais mit deux minutes à trouver son second gant de Quidditch lorsqu'il s'apperçu que ce dernier n'était pas dans ses affaires.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, Albus fixait sa montre décomptant à haute voix "Trois... deux... Un..." et releva la tête lorsque son meilleur ami lui envoya une tape derrière la tête. Il leva alors les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un merveilleux sourire que Scorpius lui rendit par un merveilleux doigt d'honneur avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

" dépèche-toi capitaine, ce ne serait pas cool que tu sois en retard alors que c'est toi le maître...

- Scorpius... Tu es vraiment...

- Beau ? Musclé ? Intelligent ? Oui, merci, je sais ! rigola-t-il

- J'aurai plus pensé à quelque chose du genre idiot, arrogant et vaniteux !

- Dépêche-toi, j'ai dit ! Répondit-il vexé en le poussant vers la sortie."

Une fois arrivé sur le stade accompagné de toute l'équipe de Serpentard, Albus et Scorpius firent halte voyant l'équipe Griffondor sortir à son tour de leur vestiaire. Albus et Scorpius s'approchèrent de Lily et Hugo leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.

" Que nous vaut votre compagnie ? Demanda Albus s'adressant à Hugo.

- Je te ferais remarquer Albus que c'est moi la capitaine de l'équipe, lâcha Lily vexée qu'il ne se soit pas adressé à elle.

- Depuis quand on nomme une enfant capitaine ? Railla Scorpius.

- Toi, le subalterne, tu la fermes, on ne t'a pas parlé. Lâcha Lily.

- Que... Quoi ? Réussit à articuler Scorpius.

- Donc, je repose ma question _Lily _que faites-vous là, toi et ton équipe ? Demanda Albus.

- Entraînement, on a réservé le stade hier soir, personne n'était inscrit sur la liste. Répondit simplement Lily.

- Pardon ? On s'est inscrit hier soir. Répondit Albus.

- Dites... fit Hugo qui se sentait inutile comme "capitaine adjoint".

- Hm ? Firent les deux Potters.

- On pourrait peut-être faire un match,_** d'entraînement **_? Proposa Hugo en appuyant sur le dernier mot en voyant se dessiner le sourire mauvais de Malfoy se former sur ses lèvres.

- On... Doit en discuter, répondit Albus en faisant bouger son doigt de lui à sa soeur."

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'attrapa par le bras sous les yeux des deux équipes étonnées que les deux frères et sœurs se parlent ainsi en plein conflit. Ils n'y firent pas attention et les deux équipes commencèrent à râler et s'engueuler.

" Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Lâcha Lily une fois assez loin pour ne pas qu'on les entendent.

- Au moins on est d'accord sur ça ! Souffla le brun.

- Ce serait dangereux, mais... J'ai bien envie de... Elle lança un rapide regard vers Malfoy, me mesurer à lui~ fit-elle innocemment.

- Lily, avant de conclure quoi que ce soit, il faut que tu saches que papa doit venir pour toi, mais avant pour moi... avoua-t-il.

- QUOI ? TU TE F/ hurla-t-elle

- Scorp' et moi on a lancé l'attaque sur ta maison en potion, Hugo et Lise étaient là aussi... Continua-t-il, on va se retrouver en famille dans le bureau du directeur, tenta-t-il de plaisanter en voyant le visage de sa sœur virer au rouge.

- Ok, l'affaire est conclue, ON fait un match."

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'affirmer son choix et se dirigea vers son équipe en hurlant qu'ils allaient faire un match tous ensemble. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son équipe, commençant à donner ses indications à ses camarades.

" Lily... l'appela Hugo alors qu'elle discutait avec Mary s'assurant qu'elle puisse tenir le match.

- TOI ! Tu ! Sale veracrasse ! Morve de niffleur ! Comment peux-tu oser faire comme si de rien était ? Hurla-t-elle.

- Mais... Je... Hein ? Demanda-t-il éberlué.

- COMME ÇA ON VA SE RETROUVER EN FAMILLE CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR ? Cria-t-elle.

- Ah, ça... On en parlera plus tard, fit-il prudemment pour tenter désamorcer la bombe, pour le moment, ils veulent commencer le match, Albus a trouvé quelqu'un pour arbitrer...

- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle se calmant immédiatement.

- Bibine... Elle a dit que c'était une merveilleuse id/"

Ils furent interrompu par trois coups de sifflet stridents annonçant que le match allait commencer. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et montèrent jusqu'à la bonne hauteur. Les balles furent libérés et rapidement tout le monde s'attaqua à sa balle.

Scorpius et Lily savaient pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de s'épuiser pour rien, puisque le Vif d'Or n'apparaîtrait que d'ici cinq minutes. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux et l'image de la jolie rousse aux yeux émeraudes revint à l'esprit de Scorpius. Il secoua vivement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, jamais Lily Potter ne serait une Cendrillon, trop jeune est pas assez mature physiquement. Il releva les yeux sur la demoiselles qui le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air avant de partir à toute vitesse sur son balais. Il regarda dans quelle direction elle allait mais ne détecta aucunement le Vif d'Or, il décida de partir dans l'autre sens.

Il ne se retint pas de sourire quand il entendit Albus hurler après Carter un batteur de l'équipe qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête à chaque fois.

Il tourna encore quelques minutes autour du terrain avant d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or et de forcer sur lui. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Lily qui l'avait aussi repéré et qui tentait désespérément de l'attraper avant lui. Ils étaient tous deux côte à côte, se bousculant sans aucune gêne, grappillant chaque centimètre qu'ils pouvaient, jusqu'à ce que Lily reçoive un cognard sur son aile gauche tandis que Scorpius attrapait le Vif d'Or. Lorsqu'il aperçu la sœur de son meilleur ami tomber en chute libre essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de son balais, Scopius soupira se disant qu'il se ferait sonner les cloches par Albus s'il ne l'aidait pas et fonça rapidement sur elle. Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques centimètres d'elle, un cognard vint cogner la tête de la rousse qui tomba dans les citrouilles, en profitant pour défoncer l'épaule du blondinet qui hurla de douleur. Il continua tout de même à essayer d'attraper la demoiselle. Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre elle et lui, il effleura à plusieurs reprises sa main et réussi tant bien que mal à attraper la main de la demoiselle. Il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir leur chute, son épaule de plus en plus douloureuse. Il stoppa leur chute à quelques centimètres du sol, haletant et descendit de son balais après avoir déposé délicatement sa pire ennemie au sol. Une fois au sol, il s'écroula, alors que les deux équipes fonçaient sur eux pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien de grave. Le professeur essayait de leur poser des questions, mais entre une capitaine dans les citrouilles et un attrapeur dans les chocogrenouilles, ce n'était pas évident. Le fère de Lily n'en revenait pas, son meilleur ami avait sauvé sa pire ennemi, il n'y aurait jamais cru...

* * *

><p>Scorpius a sauvé sa pire ennemie, que va-t-il se passer pour sa réputation de Serpentard qui déteste les Griffondors ? Lily va-t-elle accepter le fait qu'il l'ai sauvé ? Vont-ils survivre sans s'entretuer en colle ? Lily et Albus vont-ils se faire disputer par papa Potter ? Et Malfoy ?<p>

(1) Qui croyait qu'elles parlaient du bal, levez les mains ? 8D

_Plein de choses vont se passer dans le (ou les :p) prochains chapitres, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et si c'est le contraire, je suis désolée ^^' _  
><em>N'oubliez pas les reviews ! 3<em>

_Bisou et si je ne poste pas d'ici là, joyeux noël ! Emylia_


End file.
